


Unplanned

by sarahbeara2010



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Friendship, Love, Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahbeara2010/pseuds/sarahbeara2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin and I never planned on getting pregnant together...but we did.</p><p>He never planned on leaving me alone...but he did.</p><p>I never planned on being a single mother...but I am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Justin is not famous in this story. He is based on a mixture of himself and my former friend best friend/FWB, Tyler (long story there, lol). The events in this story are purely fictional; any resemblance to any actual events is purely coincidental. No money is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This story also appears as a Justin fanfic on www.justinbieberfanfictionplus.com and as a Nick Jonas fanfic on www.jonasbrothersfanfictionarchive.com. If you come across it anywhere else, please let me know immediately, as I am not the one who put it there and would like the thief brought to justice.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy the story!! Please don't hesitate to let me know what you think!! ")

**Unplanned:  Chapter 1**

_"Dude, I am so drunk right now!" Justin declared loudly as he flung open the passenger door of my car and slid in before slamming the door closed with an enormous, cheese-eating grin stretching across his face._

_"I can definitely tell!" I chuckled, the scent of booze invading my nostrils as I shifted the car out of park and headed off down the road. "I'm actually kind of excited. I mean, this is the first time I've ever seen you drunk. It'll be fun to actually see it instead of just hearing you when you call to tell me all about it at 2:30 in the morning."_

_"Oh, yeah, it is the first time you've ever seen me drunk!" he slurred excitedly. "I'm an awesome drunk! And don't worry--I don't ever throw up like some drunks do. I just pass out sometimes."_

_"Oh, my gosh, please don't do that!" my grip tightening on the steering wheel, I darted my eyes to meet his across the car. "I would die!"_

_"Relax!" he responded coldly, still smiling like the Cheshire cat. "I'm not drunk enough for that. That only happens when I'm really, really, really drunk."_

_"Good to know," I replied, breathing a sigh of relief as I continued driving._

_After a few more miles of Justin's drunken babbling and my sober laughter, we arrived at our destination--the scenic overlook at the lake. With the current time nearing three o' clock in the morning, it was guaranteed to be deserted...which was exactly the kind of location that we needed._

_"So, another exciting little fact about tonight is that it's going to be the first time that I've ever had sex in my car," I pointed out with a giggle._

_"Breaking it in!" he cheered in response, unbuckling his seat belt and hopping into the back seat. "Oh, heck, yeah--there's plenty of room back here!"_

_"Awesomeness!" I laughed, joining him in the back seat._

_Almost immediately, Justin's lips were on mine, bombarding them with a hungry passion. I kissed back just as zealously, loving the taste of alcohol that lingered heavily on his lips and tongue. He held the sides of my face in the palms of his hands, and I ran my fingers through his hair as he urged me with his body to lie down in the seat._

_He sat up once again a few moments later, bringing me with him as our tongues continued to battle for dominance in each other's mouths. He tugged at the hem of my shirt, and I pulled back from the kiss to allow him to pull it over my head and toss it onto the floorboard. He removed my bra as well, then brought his lips to kiss in between my breasts before clasping onto my right nipple._

_I closed my eyes and threw my head back in pleasure, a soft moan escaping my lips as I began lifting his shirt up. He helped me get it all the way off of him before returning his attention to my chest and giving my left nipple the same treatment that had just been received by the right one._

_He groaned quietly as I began to slowly massage his hardening member through his jeans. Feeling him grow even more rigid under my touch, I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and started easing them down. Returning his lips to mine, he lifted his hips to help me get them all the way down. Within a matter of seconds, my jeans were off as well, and his fingers were rubbing my clit in slow circles through my thong._

_"So wet for me," he murmured against my lips, and I felt him smile. He moved my thong to the side and continued circling my clit as he plunged two fingers into my depths, causing me to cry out in pleasure._

_As he continued to work me with his fingers, I reached into his boxers and withdrew his member, which was now fully erect. Caressing the soft head with my thumb, I reveled in the way that he moaned against my lips, bucking his hips as I took hold of his member and started gently pumping up and down with a slight twisting motion in my wrist._

_The pleasure continued to grow, and soon, we decided--by kind of an unspoken agreement--that we were ready to take things further. Our undergarments joined our clothes in the floorboard, and he eased me back so that I was lying down._

_Parting my legs, he leaned down and kissed me once more as he lined up the tip of his member with my entrance. He slowly eased in, his gaze holding mine before his eyes fluttered closed and his head tilted back._

_The windows grew foggy, and our pleasured moans and gasps filled the air in the car as our lips and hips continued crashing together. Before long, I was releasing around him, and shortly after that, he withdrew his member from inside of me and let his load go onto my stomach._

_We lay there, panting and giving ourselves time to regain our bearings a little bit before smiling at one another and chuckling lightly. After one more kiss, we got dressed and returned to the front seat before leaving the lake._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the smut in the last chapter!! ")

**Unplanned:  Chapter 2**

Justin and I never planned on getting pregnant.

Well, wait...I take that back. We actually _did_ plan on getting pregnant. I mean, what well-rounded individual _doesn't_ plan on ever reproducing?

What we _didn't_ plan on was the _way_ that it happened. We didn't expect for it to happen when he was twenty-two and I was twenty-one and both of us were still getting the hang of being grown-ups. We didn't expect for it to happen as the result of a partially-drunken spring night in the back seat of my car at the lake.

 _And_ we didn't expect for it to happen with _each other_.

Contrary to how it probably sounds, it was _not_ a one-night stand; it was actually very far from it. We had been best friends for a little over a year at the time. I guess a more fitting term for us would have been "friends with benefits." We had considered actually dating twice before, but both times, life had gotten in the way, and when it all came down to it, we just didn't really want to risk sabotaging the friendship.

While a relationship did not come easily, sex was something that always did...and we took that and ran with it. That night was definitely not our first time to do the deed with one another; by that point in time, it was more of a run-of-the-mill occurrence.

It's easy to think you're invincible when you're young; to think that an unplanned pregnancy is something that could never happen to you. Forget the fact that about half of the people you graduated with--the salutatorian of your class being one of them--had either gotten knocked up or knocked someone up while still in high school or in the three years that had passed since then...and that all of them had most likely entertained the very same thoughts about how "it could never happen to me."

Justin and I were like that. We never really thought much about the possibility of accidentally creating another life together. He was skilled at pulling out, and I had one of those apps on my phone that tracks your period and ovulation dates and tells you when you're most fertile. It had been almost a year since we had started having sex, and so far, so great. As long as we kept paying perfect attention and doing everything flawlessly, we were in the clear, right?

Wrong. So, _so_ wrong.

_I paced restlessly back and forth across the bathroom, my arms folded across my chest as I nibbled my lower lip and cast an anxious glance over at the sink, on the rim of which sat the slim, white stick that would either make me or break me._

_After another few seconds that seemed more like hours, my cell phone chimed to let me know that the three minutes required for the test to work were finally up. Drawing in a deep breath, I shut off the alarm and slowly made my way over to the sink, closing my eyes as I picked up the stick with trembling hands._

_The air immediately rushed from my lungs when I opened my eyes and looked down. Two small, pink lines stared up at me, letting me know that my life was about to change forever._

_Putting my back against the wall, I slid down to the floor with the test still clutched in my hands. I guess a lot of girls cry when they come face-to-face with an unplanned pregnancy, but not me. I was too numb; too overcome with shock and disbelief for any tears to be in the picture._

_I allowed myself to remain there on the floor and stare motionlessly at the result before getting to my feet and tossing the test into the trash can. Turning around, I caught sight of my reflection in the full-length mirror on the back of the door and paused, going motionless once more._

_Raising my shirt slightly, I examined my stomach, caressing it with the hand that I wasn't using to hold up my shirt. I wondered how long it would take for me to start showing. The realization that my flat stomach would soon be distended outward by a developing fetus--which would soon grow into a flesh-and-blood, living, breathing human being--overwhelmed me._

_I heard the front door open and close before hearing the voice of my roommate, Kara, as she greeted our dog, Bear. Dropping my shirt, I drew in one more deep breath before opening the bathroom door and walking into the living room, where she was getting settled on the couch with Bear and picking up the TV remote._

_"The new season of 'Buckwild' premieres in less than an hour!" she reminded me in an enthusiastic, sing-song voice. 'Buckwild' was one of our favorite shows, and the new season was something that we had been excited about since the final episode of the first season._

_"Well, be sure to tell me all about it later, because I won't be watching it." I sighed heavily, sitting down next to her on the couch._

_She furrowed her brow, looking at me incredulously. " You won't be watching 'Buckwild'? After you've waited an entire year to see what your so-called future husband, that Tyler guy, is up to?"_

_"Sadly, that is correct." I sighed once more before lowering my eyes to the floor. "I have something else that I'm about to have to go take care of...not that I would be able to really concentrate on the show, anyway."_

_Her brow furrowed even more at that, and concern became evident on her face. "What's wrong, girl?"_

_With my gaze still trained on the floor, I drew in a deep breath before looking up to meet her gaze._

_"I'm pregnant," I told her quietly. "And it's Justin's baby. And I've got to go tell him."_

_Kara's mouth dropped open, and her eyes grew wide. "Oh, my gosh...Sarah!" she exclaimed. "Are you serious? What do you think he's going to say?"_

_"Yes, I'm serious," I confirmed with a nod, placing my hand on my stomach. "And as far as his reaction goes, I really don't know what to expect. I mean, I'm pretty sure he's going to step up and take responsibility, but...I'm still scared that he might not do it."_

_"Well, you know I'll beat his ass if he doesn't!" she declared. " And you know that I'm going to be here for you one hundred percent, regardless of what his reaction is."_

_"I really appreciate that," I told her, leaning over to give her a hug._

_"Don't mention it," she responded, hugging me in return._

_We parted, and she smiled slightly. "Go do what you've got to do, and we can talk more about it when you get home, if you want."_

_With a nod, I got up, retrieved my keys from the coffee table next to the couch, and headed for my car._

_Around five minutes later, I was standing anxiously in the parking lot of Olive Garden next to Justin's truck. The clock on my phone proclaimed that it was five minutes away from seven o' clock, the time at which his shift ended...and the time at which he would discover that his life was never going to be the same._

_Shortly after the clock hit seven, I saw Justin exit the restaurant, a smile coming onto his lips as he neared his truck and saw me standing there. "Hey, what's up?" he asked, greeting me with a hug._

_"Not much," I replied, hugging him in return. "I just...I needed to see you. There's something we need to discuss."_

_"Okay," he replied, his face taking on an expression of concern as he leaned against his truck and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's up?"_

_Drawing in a deep breath, I slowly reached out and uncrossed his arms, taking one of his hands in mine and placing his palm onto my stomach, bringing my gaze to meet his face nervously._

_He looked confused for a moment before his body grew tense and realization filled his face. His eyes snapped to mine and grew wide as his jaw practically hit the ground. "Are...are you...?"_

_"Pregnant?" I finished, my voice not much more than a whisper._

_He didn't say anything, so I just nodded and continued speaking, the volume of my voice growing even lower. "Yeah."_

_All of the color drained from his face. He started to say something, but faltered. I could see the wheels turning in his brain as he tried to find words._

_After a few more moments of fumbling, he finally spoke. "And you know for sure?"_

_"I tested as soon as I got home from work," I replied. "And tomorrow, I'm making an appointment with my doctor to get it confirmed."_

_I hadn't been able to find any tears upon first learning that I was pregnant, but as I stood there in the parking lot and looked into the eyes of an incredibly stunned Justin, the waterworks found their way out._

_"I'm so sorry, Justin," I squeaked out around the lump that was rising in my throat. "I'm so sorry."_

_"Oh, no, don't do that!" he immediately swept me into his arms and held me tightly. I could tell that he was crying along with me as he continued speaking. "It's my fault. I mean, I'm the one who had sex while I was drunk."_

_"But I'm the one who allowed it," I pointed out with a sniffle, pulling back from the embrace. "I was the sober one. I should have known that it was a bad idea."_

_"Well, it really doesn't matter whose fault it is," he reasoned. "All that matters is that now...we've got a baby coming. And first things first, we need to tell our families. And even more importantly, you need to start getting prenatal care."_

_I nodded wordlessly, feeling more tears pool in my eyes. His worried face softened as he looked at me and saw the fresh tears that were beginning to slip down my cheeks._

_"Hey...I'm going to be here for you," he assured me, drawing me back into his arms. "You're not going to have to ever be alone in this."_

_"What are we going to do?" I choked out, reciprocating his tight embrace._

_"We can figure that out later," he replied. "In the meantime, just relax, because it's not going to be good for the baby if you're all stressed out. Go home, take a hot bath, get ready for bed, and get plenty of rest. And let me know when your appointment is; if it's okay with you, I'd like to come along."_

_I smiled through my tears as I pulled back from the hug and looked up at his face. "I'd like that," I told him. "Thank you so much for being willing to be so supportive."_

_"What else would I be?" he questioned in response, a smile on his face as well. "I wouldn't dream of leaving you to go through this alone."_

_He paused for a moment, placing his palm on my stomach that way that it had been before. "This is my child," he said. "And I want him or her to have the best life possible...meaning that I am going to be the best father that I can be for them."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we loving it?? Are we hating it?? Are we still trying to make up our minds about it??
> 
> Sound off!! Lemme hear it!!

**Unplanned:  Chapter 3**

That was one thing that I had never worried about--Justin being a good father. I had known even before I got pregnant--and even before I had started having sex with him--that there was no question about that. He was always baby-sitting his one-year-old nephew, Grayson, and I had seen countless pictures and heard countless stories of their times together. He loved that little guy with all his heart, and his face lit up every time he talked about him.

I also knew that he would be a great partner to me in raising our child. We definitely weren't planning on getting married right off the bat, because we had seen too many people we knew jump into marriage just because of a pregnancy and have it blow up in their face...and we most certainly did _not_ want that to happen in our situation.

We did, however, go ahead and declare ourselves dating shortly after we found out about the pregnancy. I was eight weeks along, and we were at the doctor. And in all honesty, I think the memory of that day is one of the sweetest memories that I have of the two of us.

_"Okay...everything looks exactly as it should!" Dr. McMorries smiled as he examined the ultrasound screen, where "our little Peanut"--as Justin had so adorably been referring to our baby--was clearly visible. "Would you guys like to hear the heartbeat?"_

_"Of course!" Justin and I both exclaimed in unison before breaking into giddy laughter._

_"Alright..." Dr. McMorries chuckled along with us, the smile on his face growing wider. "Let's see if we can get it to come through."_

_Before we knew it, Justin and I were hearing the most beautiful sound that either one of us had ever heard before in our whole entire lives. I kept my eyes riveted to the ultasound screen, still not quite able to wrap my mind around the fact that the baby depicted there was actually inside of me...and that he or she was going to be mine forever._

_I felt a slight pressure on my hand and looked up to see Justin, who had been standing next to the examination table and holding my hand throughout the appointment. His face was streaked with tears, and he had a smile on his face that put the sun, the moon, and every single star in the sky to shame._

_His gaze met mine when he felt my eyes on him, and his smile grew wider as he leaned down to hug me. As my own tears began to fall, I returned his tight embrace while the doctor looked on with a smile._

_As we left the clinic a short time later--armed with plenty of copies of the ultrasound picture to show off to our friends and family--Justin stopped walking just outside the door. I turned to ask him what was up, but before I could get any words out, his arms were around me, and his lips were on mine._

_We parted after a few moments, and he smiled at me. "Sorry about that," he said sheepishly, a slight blush creeping up onto his cheeks. "I know it probably caught you totally off guard."_

_"It's fine," I giggled, still breathless from the kiss. "It was really nice."_

_"Good," he responded, the smile on his face growing even wider. "So...um...there's...there's kind of...something that..."_

_He started blushing even more, chewing on his lower lip nervously as he trained his eyes on the ground. With another giggle, I reached out and gently lifted his chin with two of my fingers, holding his gaze._

_"What's on your mind, Justin?" I prompted gently._

_He drew in a deep breath, looking at me wordlessly for a few moments. "You have to promise that you won't think I'm completely lame," he requested._

_"Aw, Justin..." I smiled, leaning in to peck his lips before pulling back and continuing to speak. "I'm your best friend. Of course I'm going to think you're completely lame!"_

_"You know what I mean!" he laughed in response, punching my arm playfully._

_"Yeah, I do," I giggled, returning his playful punch before becoming serious. "Now, spill."_

_He drew in another deep breath before slowly beginning to speak. "Well...today's appointment made me realize something."_

_"It made you realize that this is all seriously real, didn't it?" I asked with a smile. "It made me realize that, too. I mean..."_

_I paused for a moment, looking down at my stomach as I caressed it gently. "This thing has a heartbeat. It's seriously a baby."_

_"Exactly!" he agreed, nodding emphatically._

_He started to speak once again, but faltered as he started blushing even more before clearing his throat. "But...I realized something else, too."_

_Still caressing my stomach, I cocked my head to the side. "And what might that be?"_

_He cleared his throat once more, looking into my eyes intently as he started to speak. "Okay...so...you know how you're my best friend?"_

_I nodded, and he continued speaking. "Well...I realized today that...I want you to be more than just my best friend. I mean, you obviously already are more than that, because you're the mother of my child, but...I want you to officially be more."_

_He paused for a moment, licking his lips. "I'm not saying that I want to run off and get married, because I know we agreed that at this point, that's not something we're going to do. But...I kind of thought that...maybe it wouldn't hurt if..."_

_He was quiet for a moment longer before drawing in a deep breath. "I thought maybe it would be okay for me to ask you to be my girlfriend. And I want us to seriously start thinking about getting married sometime after the baby is born. Seeing that heartbeat made me realize that I want us to be a family for that little boy or girl."_

_He stopped speaking once more, sighing as he nervously bit down on his bottom lip while looking into my eyes anxiously. "So...what do you say?"_

_I didn't say anything. I just grabbed his face in my hands and crashed my lips onto his. He was obviously stunned at first, but relaxed and began kissing back after a few moments, wrapping his arms around me and bringing me even closer to him._

_We parted from the kiss, gazing into each other's eyes with our foreheads touching._

_"Yes," I whispered, pecking his lips once more. "I say yes."_

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying the story!! ")

**Unplanned:  Chapter 4**

Remember how I told you at the beginning of the story that dating had failed for Justin and me twice before? Well, apparently, when they say, "The third time's the charm," they seriously mean it. It was almost unbelievably how easily we fell into being a couple.

Although we were still living separately, we made sure to spend time together every single day. Things were exactly like they had been while we were just best friends...expect for the obvious difference that I was actually his and he was actually mine. Oh, and the fact that our child was rapidly growing inside of my stomach.

As we drew nearer to the point in time at which we would be able to learn the sex of the baby, we decided that we should start thinking about what we were going to name the little bundle of joy.

_"We are not naming our child Beyonce!" I informed Justin, trying to sound stern and serious even though I couldn't keep myself from breaking down into a fit of giggles at his suggestion. "For one thing, if both of our skin tones are any indication, this child is going to be white!"_

_"So, what? She could still totally own it!" Justin replied, laughter evident in his voice. "Plus, that name sounds really good with Bieber. And then, her nickname could be BB. Or, if her middle name started with a B, too--like...Betsy...or something--we could just call her Triple B!"_

_"Beyonce Betsy Bieber...also known as BB?" I asked incredulously, trying to hide my laughter while Justin tried to seem like he was completely serious about the idea that he had just provided. "Or, even worse than that, Triple B? Good Lord, Justin! What did this poor child ever do to you?"_

_"Oh, and like your ideas are any better!" he pouted teasingly. "I can't believe you actually like the name Klhoee Alyssa. I mean, the Alyssa part isn't so bad, but Khloee? This kid doesn't deserve to be named after a trashy so-called star like one of the Kardashians!"_

_"Oh, my gosh, it's not even spelled the same as Khloee Kardashian's name!" I pointed out with an indignant sniff. "At least I'm not trying to name a boy Romo! Not only does everybody consider Tony Romo to be just about the worst thing that ever happened to the Dallas Cowboys, but it would open the gate for our child to be called Romo the Homo!"_

_"Hey, it's better than Jacob!" he shot back. "After that horrible 'Twilight' crap, no son of mine will ever walk around with a name associated with it!"_

Three hours later, after lots more joking around and laughing, Justin and I had finally reached an agreement on what moniker our little boy or girl was going to carry. Like the memory of the day that we started dating, the memory of that night is one that I hold extremely near and dear to my heart.

Just like the day that we finally found out the sex of the baby...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is served!!

**Unplanned:  Chapter 5**

_"So, what's your guess?" I asked Justin as he started to back out of my driveway. I slid over into the middle seat and placed a kiss on his cheek, and he ruffled my hair as we drove off down the road._

_"Well, since I'm a guy, I'm going to go ahead and say that it's a boy," he replied with a chuckle. "But when it all comes down to it, I really don't care. As long as he or she comes out with ten fingers and ten toes and is completely healthy, I'm good."_

_"Aw, that's so sweet!" I swooned, kissing his cheek once more. "I think you actually might be right about it being a boy. That's what it was in my dream last night."_

_I paused for a moment, smiling down at my belly and caressing it gently. "And the coolest part about it was that he looked exactly like you."_

_"I'd rather have him or her look more like you," he responded, smiling as he ruffled my hair once again. "I definitely hope they have those beautiful eyes of yours."_

_I smiled even more at that and felt a blush creep up onto my cheeks. "Have I told you lately how adorable you are?" I asked. " And how much I love you?"_

_"Yeah...I'm pretty sure you've mentioned that before," he replied, a smile on his face as well. "But then again, I've never been the kind of guy to shy away from reminders of things like that."_

_I giggled as we reached a traffic light that was--with incredible luck--yellow. Gently, I reached over and put two fingers under his chin, tuning his face toward mine._

_"Well, in that case..." I whispered against his lips before pecking them softly, "you are unspeakably adorable, and I love you more than any words could ever even begin to tell you."_

_"Is that so?" he murmured before reconnecting our lips. "Well, oddly enough, I feel the same way about you. Although I'm one hundred percent sure that I find you way more adorable and love you way more."_

_"Oh, really?" I giggled teasingly._

_Instead of responding verbally, he just crashed his lips back onto mine and kissed me passionately, holding the side of my face as he did so while I brought my fingers up to run through his hair._

_We continued our blissful lip-lock for a few moments before being rudely interuppted by the sharp noises of the cars behind us honking. Pulling apart, we glanced up at the traffic light and saw that it had turned green. Laughing, we shared one more peck before he quickly accelerated and continued driving._

_Finally, we arrived at the clinic and got through the beginning stages of the appointment. Both of us could hardly contain our excitement when Dr. McMorries started the ultrasound, smiled at us, and asked, "Do you guys want to know the sex of the baby?"_

_After checking to make sure that everything looked good--which, thankfully, it did--Dr. McMorries studied the screen in silence for a few moments before another smile broke onto his face._

_"Well," he began, his eyes flicking from the screen to our faces, "if you haven't already picked out some little boy names, now would be an excellent time to do it!"_

_"It's a boy!" Justin cheered, his face glowing with excitement as he gazed at the image of what he now knew was his son. He leaned down and kissed my lips passionately, running his hand through my hair as he did so. "We were both right!"_

_"Yeah, we were!" I laughed enthusiastically, returning his kiss before he straightened back up and we both looked at the ultrasound screen. Beaming, I continued to speak. "That's our little Brantley Drew Bieber!"_

_"Congratulations, you guys," Dr. McMorries said as he began printing out copies of the ultrasound picture. "What's the story behind the name?"_

_"Well, it was kind of inspired by Brantley Gilbert, because we both really like his music," I explained with a giggle. "And Drew is Justin's middle name."_

_"And the name Brantley actually means proud," Justin added. "Which is somethign that I hope..."_

_He trailed off, and I could tell that he was on the verge of tears. I felt my own eyes immediately start brimming as I squeezed his hand, gently rubbing it with my thumb._

_"I hope that's how he's going to feel about me someday," Justin choked out quietly._

_"Oh, sweetie," I cooed as he closed his eyes and the tears began to slip down his cheeks. "Come here."_

_He leaned over and buried his face in the crook of my neck, wrapping his arms around me as I wrapped mine around him and kissed the top of his head._

_"He will be, honey," I assured him softly, rubbing his back tenderly. "He's going to be so proud of you."_

_"He's going to be so proud of both of you," Dr. McMorries chimed in with a smile. "I think it's very admirable that you two are handling this together and taking responsibility for the actions that led you to this point. If you ask me, that's enough to make anyone proud."_

_"Yeah, I think so, too," I agreed, kissing the top of Justin's head once more._

_"Alright, well, I'll give you guys some time alone," Dr. McMorries said with another smile. "Just see the receptionist on your way out. I'll see you guys next time."_

_The two of us said good-bye, and he left the room as I turned my attention back to Justin. "Are you okay, babe?" I asked him softly, running my fingers through his hair._

_He nodded wordlessly as he lifted his head and wiped at his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I don't know why I got so emotional. I just..."_

_He paused for a moment, sniffling and wiping away the tears that were continuing to slip from his eyes. "I want to be a good dad. I want it more than anything in the world."_

_"Honey," I breathed, reaching up and wiping away the tears that were continuing to slip from his eyes. "You are going to be an absolutely amazing dad. Brantley is going to love you with all of his heart. You are going to be this little boy's hero."_

_He didn't respond for a moment, just looked into my eyes. "You really think so?" he asked hopefully._

_"I know so," I replied adamantly._

_His eyes were still teary, but there was a smile on his face as he placed a passionate kiss on my lips and hugged me tightly. "I love you so much, Sarah."_

_"I love you so much more, Justin."_

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for this chapter...

**Chapter 6**

Remember how I said that Justin and I never planned on getting pregnant the way that we did? Well, that wasn't the only surprise in our lives. Just like he had never intended to knock me up, Justin had never intended to leave me alone to be a single mother.

But that is exactly what he did.

_"Ugh!" I groaned, gently pushing down on my bulging stomach as I sat up slightly on the couch. "Brantley, sweetie, I'm glad you're having fun in there, but I really wish you would stop using my ribcage as a soccer ball. It's not very pleasant."_

_"Look on the bright side," Kara piped up from her position on the nearby loveseat. "In just two more weeks, that little guy is going to be kicking around out here! And Auntie Karebear absolutely cannot wait for that to happen!"_

_"Neither can Mommy!" I responded with a giggle as I continued trying to coax Brantley's feet away from my ribcage. "Then, I won't look like a whale, I'll be able to go back to walking and not waddling, and I can finally sleep on my stomach again."_

_I paused for a moment, smiling down at my full, round tummy and breathing a sigh of relief as Brantley finally shifted positions. "And, of course, it's going to be absolutely wonderful to finally get to meet my sweet baby boy."_

_"Is Justin getting excited?" Kara asked._

_"Are you kidding?" I raised an eyebrow, a smile playing on my lips. "Justin has been excited! It's so adorable--he kisses my belly every night and promises Brantley that he's going to be the best daddy in the whole world."_

_"He really is going to be a good dad," she said with a smile. "Well, actually, I think he's already a good dad. I mean, that's pretty obvious from the way that he's stood by you throughout the pregnancy."_

_"Yeah, I agree," I replied, smiling as I rubbed my belly. "I'm really glad that he's been so supportive. I honestly don't know what I would have done if he would have just left."_

_She started to respond, but before she could get any words out, my cell phone started ringing on the coffee table. I gave a squeak of excitement as I picked it up and saw Justin's name on the caller ID._

_"Hey, you!" I chirped cheerfully. "We were just talking about you!"_

_"Sarah, this is Justin's manager, Bryan," said an older, unfamiliar voice in an urgent tone. "You need to get down to the restaurant right now. There's been an incident, and Justin's been shot. We called 9-1-1, and the paramedics are on their way, but...it doesn't look good."_

_"Oh, my God!" I burst out, panic immediately rising within me as I hauled myself up off the couch. "I'll be there as soon as I can!"_

_Not waiting for a reply, I ended the call and turned to Kara, tears running down my cheeks as I grabbed my keys from the coffee table. "Justin's been shot!" I informed her frantically before she even had a chance to ask what was going on. "I have to get to the restaurant right now!"_

_"Oh, God!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet and taking my keys from me. Here, I'll drive you. Let's get going!"_

_Our house was only about five minutes away from Olive Garden, and the speed at which Kara was driving allowed us to reach that destination in about half that time. Pulling into the parking lot, we noticed a crowd near the back and quickly rushed over._

_"Justin!" I screamed, pushing through the crowd with Kara close behind._

_T_ _he sight that was waiting for me very nearly made my heart stop beating right then and there._

_Justin was lying on his back on the pavement, his white shirt soaked in blood. An older gentleman--whom I presumed to be Bryan--was kneeling next to him, applying pressure to a wound on his stomach with a towel. I could tell that Justin had been using his hands to cover the wound at first, because they were covered in blood. His eyes were closed tightly, and his face was twisted in agony as tears flowed down his cheeks._

_"Justin!" I repeated, falling to my knees and putting my hand on his cheek. "Justin, can you hear me?"_

_His eyes fluttered open, and he blinked up at me. "S...S...Sarah," he croaked, his voice just barely above a whisper._

_"Yes, baby, I'm here," I responded, my hand clasping onto his tightly as I ran my free hand through his hair. "And soon, the ambulance is going to be here, too. The paramedics will get you to the hospital, the doctors will take care of you, and you'll be fine. Just hang in there, okay?"_

_"I...I'm tr...trying!" his breathing was rapid and shallow, and he was squeezing the life out of my hand as he closed his eyes tightly once again. "Ow...oh, God...it hurts!"_

_"I know, baby, I know," I cooed, still stroking his hair. "But you're going to make it. You're going to be fine."_

_He was quickly slipping away; I could tell. His breathing was becoming even more ragged, his face was growing even paler, and his eyes kept closing._

_"I...I'm sorry," he whispered. "I can't..."_

_"No!" I sobbed, gently patting the side of his face in an attempt to wake him up more. "No, Justin! Don't say that! Don't say you can't! You can! Just fight! Fight for Brantley!"_

_"Br...Brantley..." he repeated. Wincing in pain, he brought one of his weak, trembling hands up to rest on my stomach, a small smile forming on his face even in spite of the misery that he was in._

_"My little boy..." he choked out._

_"Your little boy!" I smiled through my tears as well, placing my hand over his. "And that little boy is going to need his daddy. Please hold on for him, Justin! Please..."_

_"It's so hard..." he whimpered, more tears slipping from his eyes. He coughed, and specks of red sputtered out of his mouth. Moaning in pain, he squeezed his eyes shut tightly once again._

_"I know it's hard, baby, but fight! Don't give up! Fight!"_

_As I finished speaking, I  heard the faint sounds of sirens in the distance. "Help is on the way, honey! Just hold on! You're going to be fine!"_

_Even as I spoke those words, I knew that good-bye was right on the horizon as I watched my dear, sweet, beloved Justin grow increasingly weaker. Still, though, I wasn't about to let him reach that same realization. "Just hang on!"_

_He opened his eyes and looked up at me once more, his lips trembling as more tears pooled in his eyes. In that moment, I knew that he was just as well aware as I was that the end was near._

_"I...I love...you," he stammered, coughing once more._

_"Oh, Justin," I wept, squeezing my eyes shut momentarily. "I love you, too."_

_There was blood in his mouth, on his lips, and running down his chin, but I didn't care. I took his face in my hands and leaned down and kissed him with every ounce of passion that I had within me...knowing in my heart that this would be the last time that I would ever kiss him._

_Even in his pain and weakness, he kissed back, bringing his hand to rest on my stomach once more. As we pulled back from the kiss, I felt Brantley kick, and I could tell by the smile that crossed Justin's lips that he had felt it as well._

_"Take care of him for me," Justin whispered as he looked at me pleadingly. "And tell him...all about me...when he gets old enough."_

_"I will," I vowed, tears streaming down my face and my hand resting on top of his. "I promise."_

_More blood escaped his lips as he coughed once again, then squeezed his eyes sut with a moan._

_"D-Daddy loves you, Brantley," he choked out. "I'll always be your...guardian angel."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Questions? Comments? Criticisms?

**Unplanned:  Chapter 7**

_"I'll always be your guardian angel."_

Those were the last words ever spoken by Justin Drew Bieber.

He lost consciousness right before the paramedics arrived on the scene. They managed to keep him alive long enough to get him to the hospital, where doctors immediately began trying to save him. But with all of the internal bleeding that he had suffered...it just wasn't possible. He was dead within five minutes of being placed onto the operating table.

That night, Justin proved just what a hero he really was. As he left the restaurant and headed for his truck, he stumbled upon a fight that was taking place between a young man and his girlfriend. The guy was getting physical with the girl, which infuriated Justin.

He went charging at the guy and grabbed him away from the girl, and the two of them got into a scuffle. In the midst of the altercation, the guy pulled out a gun and fired a shot that struck Justin in the abdomen.

Upon hearing the cause of his death from bystanders who had watched everything happen, I was not at _all_ surprised. That was Justin--always looking out for other people and willing to put himself in harm's way for them. Always willing to lay down his life to save that of someone else if push came to shove.

It seemed like the whole town had shown up for the visitation, funeral, and burial. Justin was eulogized as a wonderful young man who would have gone far in life and who would have been an amazing father and husband. As his casket was lowered into the ground, rain poured down from the heavens like the tears on the faces of everyone standing around the grave.

Twelve days later, at three o' clock in the morning on January 24--which was two days before my due date--I went into labor. The labor and delivery were definitely physically painful, but what I was _really_ feeling that day was _emotional_ pain. It was a deep, heart-wrenching pain brought on by the fact that Justin wasn't there to witness the event that he had been looking forward to for so long; that he had run out of life before experiencing the very moment that he had been living for.

As sad as I was about that, I was also undeniably happy. It's hard _not_ to be happy when you hear your baby's first cries and then have him placed onto your chest, letting you know that all of the discomfort and pain that you have endured throughout the past nine months of your life was all one hundred percent worth it.

It was safe to say that my dream had come true. Little Brantley Drew Bieber really _was_ the spitting image of his father. According to Grandma Pattie, they even weighed the same--seven pounds and three ounces--and had the same sweet, melodic cry.

Thinking about Pattie makes me think about another bittersweet happening that occurred the day Brantley was born...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next-to-last chapter!!

**Unplanned:  Chapter 8**

_"Sweetie...I have a little something for you," Pattie said to me with a smile as she passed Brantley over to Kara, who had eagerly been awaiting another turn at holding him. He was around three hours old at that time, and everybody was going completely gaga over him and had been taking turns holding him and marveling at how much "he seriously does look exactly like Justin!"_

_"Aw, that's so sweet!" I exclaimed as Pattie produced a small box wrapped in silver paper with a purple bow on top while everyone else in the room turned their attention in our direction. She handed me the box, and we shared a tight hug. "You didn't have to do that!"_

_"Well...actually...I didn't do it." She sat down on the edge of my hospital bed and took my hand in her own. Biting down on her lower lip, she looked into my eyes and drew in a deep breath._

_"It's a present from Justin," she choked out, her eyes filling up with tears._

_"Oh, my..." I trailed off, my own eyes brimming with tears as Pattie withdrew her hand from mine to allow me to open the gift. I drew in a deep breath before beginning to do just that._

_Once the paper was off, I gasped at the small, leather-crested box. My hands continued to tremble as I slowly opened it up._

_As soon as I saw what was inside, I started bawling. Everyone else in the room gasped, and tears came to their eyes as well when they saw what the box held._

_It was a ring. Not just any ring, though. It was an engagement ring. A small, princess-cut diamond was perched gracefully on top of a delicate little perch atop a band of shiny silver. It was, by far, the most beautiful piece of jewelry that I had ever seen._

_"I know that it's not as special to receive it from me as it would have been to receive it from him," Pattie said, sniffling quietly as she wiped at her eyes. "But I wanted you to have it, anyway. I know that's what Justin would have wanted."_

_"Oh, my God," I whispered, my eyes riveted to the beautiful ring. With tears still sliding down my cheeks, I looked at Pattie before leaning in to hug her._

_"Thank you so much," I choked out, placing a kiss n her cheek._

_"You are very welcome," she whispered back, returning the hug as she, too, cried softly. "You don't have to wear the ring, obviously...but if you do...I just hope that you'll remember Justin and how much he loved you...and how much I know that he still does love you."_

_"Of course I'm going to wear it!" I replied immediately, pulling back from the embrace and smiling at her. I took the ring out of its box and slipped it onto my left ring finger, admiring the way that it looked and felt there. "And I'm always going to remember Justin and his love...and everything else about him."_

_Pattie's chin trembled as she looked at me, managing a smile through her tears. "It would have been such a joy to have you as a daughter-in-law," she squeaked. "I'm always going to see you as one--even though you and Justin will obviously never be able to marry and even if you end up having a real mother-in-law someday."_

_"I'll always see myself as your daughter-in-law, too," I replied, hugging her once more. "No matter what."_

_"You're going to be such a wonderful mother," she whispered, returning my tight embrace as she kissed my cheek. "And I couldn't be prouder to have you as the mother of my son's baby."_

_Smiling, I kissed her cheek in return, hugging her even more tightly. "Thank you so much, Pattie. I love you."_

_"And I love you."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is--the grand finale of 'Unplanned'!! I really hope you guys have enjoyed the story!! ")

**Unplanned:  Chapter 9**

"And so, that's why it's just you and Mommy, sweetie," I say to Brantley.

At four years old, he has finally heard the story about his daddy. It's been obvious for quite some time that he's known that something is missing, but today, it finally really clicked, and he sat me down and told me that he wanted to hear about his daddy.

"Do you understand what I've said, sweetheart?" I ask, running my hand through his hair.

He taps his chin in silence for a few moments before looking up at me with his big, brown eyes that are identical to Justin's.

"I think so," he begins. "You and Daddy didn't know that I was going to pop up in your tummy, but I _did_ pop up in your tummy. And even though you didn't know that I was going to, you were glad that I did."

I nod, a smile playing on my lips as I continue stroking his hair. "Go on," I encourage. "You're on the right track."

"Well, then, Daddy tried to stop a bad boy that was doing mean things to a nice girl," Brantley says. "But the bad boy had a gun, and he gave Daddy a really big boo-boo. And since the doctors couldn't make the boo-boo all better, Jesus came and took Daddy to Heaven to be with the angels.

"And then, I popped out of your tummy, and Grandma Pattie gave you the ring that Daddy wanted to give to you. It means that he loves you a lot--even though he's not with you. And you love him a lot, too. That's why you wear it."

My smile grows even wider as I gaze at my little boy, feeling a sense of pride within my heart over how incredibly smart he is.

"That is _exactly_ right!" I tell him, pulling him into my lap and hugging him tightly. "And who _else_ does Daddy love?"

"Brantley!" he smiles with excitement as he cheers his own name, bouncing up and down a little bit on my lap.

"You _bet_ he does!" I reply, hugging my little boy once again before pecking his cheek. "Always remember that, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy!" he responds, kissing my cheek in return.

"Good!" I give him one more kiss before moving him from my lap to the couch. "I've got something that I want you to have."

"Yay!" he exclaims, clapping his hands excitedly.

Smiling at how completely adorable he is, I pick up a framed photograph of Justin that sits on the coffee table, caressing it gently with my fingertips before turning back around and showing it to Brantley.

"Your dad asked me to take this picture right after the first time you were big enough for the doctor to take a picture of you," I explain. "See that little black square in Daddy's hand? That's the very first picture of you that we ever got."

"So, I'm in the picture with Daddy!" Brantley realizes, his eyes getting big and awe coloring his face. "Even though Daddy didn't get to meet me, he still got to take a picture with me!"

"Yes, he did!" I reply. "Now, I want you to always keep this picture safe, okay? And whenever you look at it, remember how much your daddy loves you."

"Okay!" he replies immediately, bouncing up and down with excitement. "Can we go show Auntie Karebear and Grandma Pattie and Grandpa Jeremy and Grandma Jill and Grandpa Wayne?"

"Of _course_ we can!" I agree instantly, getting to my feet and picking him up and swinging him around. He giggles wildly before I place his feet back on the floor an gently nudge him toward his bedroom. "Go get your shoes on!"

He returns a few moments later, and we make our rounds. Although the picture is one that everybody has already seen countless times before, they all act as if they are seeing it for the first time. And as they listen to Brantley recount the story that I have told him, they pretend that they've never heard it before.

Later that night, I tuck Brantley into bed.

"Wait!" he suddenly bursts out, sitting bolt upright. He flicks back the covers and trots across the room to his dresser, where the picture of Justin holding the ultrasound is sitting.

"I want Daddy to sleep with me," he explains, carefully placing the picture next to his pillow before getting back into his bed.

I feel a lump rise in my throat as tears fill my eyes and a smile makes its way onto my lips. "I'm sure he would _love_ that," I say, leaning down for one more kiss. "Sweet dreams. Mommy loves you."

"I love you, too, Mommy," he replies with a yawn, snuggling down into his covers. I pat his head before turning off the light and walking over to the door.

As I slowly close it, I hear Brantley's voice speak softly from the other side, tugging at my heartstrings and making the smile on my face grow even wider as bittersweet tears begin to slip down my cheeks.

"I love you, Daddy."

 

Justin and I never planned on getting pregnant together...but we did.

He never planned on leaving me alone...but he did.

I never planned on being a single mother...but I am.

I'm not going to tell you that my life is easy, because it's not. Raising a child on your own is one of the hardest things that you may ever have to endure. Thankfully, I've got a really good, solid support system between my family, Justin's family, and Kara. I'm very grateful to all of them, and I love them very much.

And, most importantly...I've got Brantley. He's growing like a weed and looking more and more like his father with each day that passes by. Even his mannerisms are identical to Justin's. He is my pride and joy, and so far, we haven't met anyone who didn't absolutely just fall in love with him at first sight.

I was very nervous about telling Brantley about his dad, because I wasn't sure how it would affect him. I am happy to report that he is doing _great_. Sure, he gets a little sad about it sometimes--such as when he sees other little boys and their daddies--but for the most part, he's doing fine. I couldn't be more proud of him, and I couldn't love him more.

Obviously, I miss Justin terribly, and it's not always easy to deal with him being gone. I know he's always with me, though; always watching over me with God and Jesus and all of our loved ones who passed on before us. I am just so thankful that I was blessed enough to get to be a part of his life and to have these memories to cherish for the rest of mine. Justin was my angel on Earth, and now, he is my angel in Heaven.

I used to be so afraid of my life not turning out exactly the way that I had always planned it. And in the end, it obviously _didn't_ turn out exactly the way that I had always planned it. But now...I'm not afraid of it. I'm _thankful_ for it. And I feel even _more_ thankful every time I see my little boy smile.

After all, some of the greatest blessings in life are those which are unplanned.

 


End file.
